


Letters To Yancy - A Musical-Fic

by MewchuRuiji



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: musical-fic?, yancy x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewchuRuiji/pseuds/MewchuRuiji
Summary: Y/N writes letters to Yancy in prison in order to keep in touch.  What will happen? Anything. This is formatted as a story in several songs, like a musical.
Relationships: Yancy/Reader, Yancy/Y/N
Kudos: 27





	Letters To Yancy - A Musical-Fic

Y/N (spoken)  
Dear Yancy,

I’m sure you’ll be glad to hear that I’m fine, all and good, okay. I…..

Y/N  
Scratch that  
I swear  
What am I to do

Just rip  
And tear  
Till it’s right

And even if this letter takes me all night  
I gotta write this letter to you

You’ve done this for me  
And I’d better pay it back  
I know that we really just wanna keep contact

But however will I start?  
Write the feelings in my heart  
To write them in a way  
By the end of the day  
To properly convey  
That I’m fine  
And alright

Y/N (spoken)  
Well, hmm.  
I’ll ask about how he’s doing, that ought to do it!

Y/N  
How have you been?  
Is life going along?  
How many average fortnights does it take to write your songs?  
I want to get to know you better  
Hope you appreciate my letter  
What the hell!?

I gotta translate  
For you things I’ll say  
It’s taken this whole goddamn day!  
Maybe I’ll just be cliché….

Dear Yancy, though I wanna see you again  
I don’t wanna take a risk and get caught by the warden  
I’ll keep sending you letters  
I just want us to stay friends! Friends!  
Please write back!  
Thanks, Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh I hope y’all liked this first song-chapter!


End file.
